Pretty Rhythm 2nd Gen
by RakuGe IchiSaki
Summary: Hi guyz sorry its been a while so i decided to write a 2nd of pretty rhythm hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I decided to write a second generation of pretty rhythm staring the daughters and sons (just Rizumu and Hibiki have twins by the way) of MARs and without further a do lets get to the introduction (The Last names will be taken after their mother)

Aina Harune

Has strawberry blonde colored hair

Theme color:Pink

Outfit: Lovely

Bday: May 9

Rika and Ritsuki Amamiya Outfits

Rika has light blonde colored hair Pop

Ritsuki has blonde colored hair Cool

Rika's Theme color: Light blue

Ritsuki's Theme color:Blue

Bday: May 9

Miki Takamine

Has brown colored hair

Theme color: Purple

Outfit: Feminine

Bday:May 9

Side Characters or mostly their partners

Dan Tatsumaki,Kyousuke Hiro,and Ryuuji Katanashi

Best friends of Ritsuki Amamiya

And some characters that I will mention in the story

(All of them except Dan,Hiro and Ryuuji is born under the skating goddess and I know Ritsuki is a boy why a goddess so consider him a skater god or whateves)

Disclaimer:I do not own pretty rhythm


	2. Chapter 2

Now unto the main chapter its start with Aina a middle schooler goes to school

Aina's P.O.V

"Konichiwa Minna im Aina Harune the daughter of Aira Harune the prism queen not long ago I also want to become just like my mom and become prism queen one day that's why im working hard on my studies and my training in pretty top too"

End of P.O.V.

As Aina was entering her classroom she bump into Rika

"Ahhh Ita-ta-ta"

Rika got up and helped Aina

"Ah sorry I was in hurry are you alright?"

"Yeah im fine"

"That's good anyway I gotta go bye"

Rika waved at Aina and started dashing off

"What was that all about" Aina thought

She entered her classroom and listen to the teacher (and so class started and blah blah blah sorry I hate boring classes)

Lunchtime

"Man that was tough at least I got some of it correct"

Rika noticed Aina and went to her and said

"Hi"

"Ah hi wait your that girl"

"Im Rika…Rika Amamiya"

"Umm Aina…..Aina Harune"

"Nice to meet you Aina"

"Ah Nice to meet you too Rika-chan"

"Ne Aina wanna have lunch together"

"Sure"

After lunchtime its back to class again

After Class

Aina packed her things and ready to leave when Rika said

"Aina are you going somewhere?"

"Yes I was going to pretty top to practice"

"Wait you go to that school too?!"

"Yes my mom went their at her middle school years too"

"Im also a student their and same as you my mom went there too"

"Seriously!"

"Yeah anyway at least were going to the same direction wanna head there together"

"Un" Aina nodded in agreement

As soon as they got there MARs came to greet them

"Ehhh Mom what are you doing here?!"

"Aina you're here already" Aira said

"Wait Aina your mother is Aira Harune the prism queen just a few months ago!"

"Apparently"

Aira giggled and said

"its good that you two are already getting along together isn't that right Rizumu-chan?"

Rizumu came from behind Aira and said

"That's right Aira"

"Ehhh Mama what are you doing here?!"

"Wait your mom is Rizumu Amamiya the former prism queen with Miss Mion and my mom!"

"As you can see yes"

"Chotto Mama how do you know Miss Aira anyway?"

"What do you mean Rika? Were MARs remember back in the old days I mean"

"MARs!" The two girls said in unison

"Enough of that already"

Shachou said standing up

"You girls are going to be the next generation of MARs"

"Chotto Shachou were not even close and besides were just A and R wheres M?"

"Youll meet her soon enough but right now go practice you two"

"Hai"

The two of them left

"The two of them are just like you two when you were young you know"

Aira and Rizumu just smiled at each other

"Oh yeah theres something I wanted to ask you Shachou"

"Huh What is it?"

"Wheres Mion?"

"Oh she's in Buenos Aries with Wataru and Miki their coming here right now"

"I cant wait to see Mion-chan again"

Meanwhile with the two girls

"Still I cant believe your mom is Aira Harune Aina"

"Yours too I cant believe it and us the second generation MARs its impossible"

"Ah I cant believe it either"

As the two of them took a break some boys greeted them

"Aina done already?" The red haired boy said

"Dan why are you here?"

"Ne Aina whose this?" Rika whispered

"Ah yeah I haven't introduced you yet"

"Dan this is Rika Amamiya,..A friend of mine"

"Rika this is Dan Tatsumaki my childhood friend he is also a student here"

"Nice to meet you Dan"

"Nice to meet you too Rika"

Someone patted Dan's shoulder who came from behind and said

"Dan whats taking you so long" The Gray haired boy said

"Kyousuke?"

"Ahh Rika I didn't know you were a student here"

"Neither did I what are you doing here?"

"Im also a student here"

"Rika-chan whose this?"

"This is Kyousuke Hiro a friend of mine too"

"Nice to meet you Hiro-kun"

"Nice to meet you too Aina Harune-san"

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"Rika mentioned you at school"

"Oh I see"

"Anyway what are you two doing here?:

"Dan was going to ask Aina is she wanted to walked home with him"

"Hiro!"

Aina just blushed at what he just said and said

"I-I would love to Dan"

"Really I mean its getting dark and all so I thought I would walk you home that's all"

"oh yeah its already late I love to walk you home too Rika if you want"

"Yeah sure thanks a lot"

Aina was surprised by how she answered him without showing any embarrassment

And so the boys walked the girls home

With Rika and Hiro

"Thanks for walking me home Hiro"

"Not a problem well ill see you later Rika"

"Un"

Hiro was about to leave when Rizumu opened the door and said

"Hiro why don't you stay for dinner"

"What! Chotto mama what do you think your doing"

"Whats so bad about it"

"Everything is bad about it you know how papa reacts about this"

"Hee Rika its bad not to do something since Hiro walked you all this way"

"But"

"No buts or your grounded"

Rika just sighed

"Anyway Hiro what do you say?"

"If its alright with you Maam"

"Oh pls call me Rizumu"

"Thanks so much Miss Rizumu"

"Come in Hiro dinner will be ready soon"

Hiro came in with Rika just nodding her head

"Rika who is this?" Hibiki asked looking pissed

"Chigau Papa its not what you think this is just a friend of mine"

Then Ritsuki got out of his room and turned to look at her sister and said

"A re Sis you got a boyfriend now at to think it would be Hiro too"

"Ritsuki!"

"Eeekkk Papa calm down I told you his just a friend"

"Hibiki put that down this instant"

"Rizumu"

"Your being over protected your daughter is not a kid anymore you know"

Hibiki turned to Hiro and said

"ill let this go just once you got that"

"Yeah sis,got a matured body but still have a mind of a child you should make it specific Mom"

"Mou Ritsuki!"

"Enough everyone don't be rude we have a guest now lets all treat him nicely and Ritsuku stop teasing your sister will you"

"Hai Mama"

"Alright everyone dinner is ready lets eat shall we"

Everyone gathered at sat down for dinner

"Itadakimasu"

Then After Dinner

"Gochiso-sama"

"Thanks so much for the dinner Miss Rizumu"

"Come back here anytime Hiro"

"Hiro thanks for walking me home" Rika blushed

Ritsuki surprised by her sister's reaction said

"Papa Rika's blushing shes definitely have a crush on Hiro"

Rika shocked by what her brother said turned around shivering and saw her dad

"Papa don't believe anything that boy says"

Rizumu just sighed

"Anyway Hiro thanks for walking Rika home I know shes stubborn and I was surprised why you can keep up with her"

"Uhh don't worry and thanks again for the dinner..well then ill be leaving alright"

"Hiro"

"Yes Miss Rizumu?"

Rizumu leaned in and whispered

"Hiro you still got a long way to go but eventually youll get her"

Hiro was shocked by how her mom know that he has a crush in Rika for so long

"How did you-"

"Anyway Hiro treat her well ok?" Rizumu interrupted

"Ah Ill be going now"

With Aina and Dan

"Mom im home"

"Aina welcome back…oh Dan long time no see"

"Ah long time no see Miss Aira"

"Aira whose at the door?"

"Shou its just Dan and Aina"

"Oh I see..Hey Dan"

"Ah hi Miyamoto senpai"

"Stop calling me that already Shou is just fine"

"Anyway why don't you stay for dinner Dan its already ready"

"Ehhh but Dad!"

"Oh come on its Dan we didn't get to chat over a few months its great to see him again right Aira"

"Un and of course it would be rude not to"

"Ehh But-"

"Aina no buts"

"Of course dad"

Aina just sighed

Everyone sat down and have a little chat while having dinner

"So Dan what brings you to Yokohama?"

"Dad was having a company built here so we moved"

"Ah I see and I heard you joined pretty top as well"

"Ah yes I did"

"And for what purpose?"

"To be a well-knowed prism boy I want to debut as soon as possible"

"That's quite a dream you got there"

"Anyway Miyamoto –senpai I want you to teach everything I need to know"

"Its Shou and im afraid I cant just follow everything you want to do and eventually youll achieve your dream"

"Thank you for those kind words"

"No need to worry Dan"

Then after dinner

"Thank you so much for the dinner Miss Aira"

"Its our pleasure and thanks too for taking Aina home Dan"

"Any time so then ill be leaving"

Then in the morning Aina and Rika meet again

"Rika-chan wanna go shopping after class?"

"Aina isn't there supposed to be practice"

"Nope Shachou gave us the time off since we been working hard till yesterday"

"Really then I guess I don't mind after class then"

"Un"

Then the teacher arrived and said

"Everyone sit down I have an announcement to make"

Everyone in class were in confusion

"Were having a transferey student here"

"Transferey student!?"

"Everyone quiet!"

"Now come in and introduce yourself"

"Nice to meet you Im Miki Takamine ill be in your care from now own" then she bowed

Suddenly Rika stood up and shouted

"Miki!"

"A re Rika long time no see!"

Rika ran towards her and gave her a hug

"Miki how have you been?"

"Ok how about you?"

"Ok too"

Aina was shocked to see Miki too

"Miki"

"Aina you're here too?"

"Long time no see how was Buenos Aries?"

"Its alright im glad you're here too"

"A re you two know each other?"

"Yes I meet her a few years ago"

"Alright everyone stop that Miki pls choose were your going to seat"

They smiled at each

"Ill seat beside Aina and Rika"

"Alright now lets begin class"

Then After Class

"Ne Miki wanna go shopping with us?"

"I would love to but I gotta practice"

"At pretty top you mean"

"Wait how do you know?"

"We go there ourselves"

"What really!"

"Yes they gave us a day off"

"Oh really why don't we go shopping some other time Mom said to be there they have an announcement to make"

"Oh that's fine well what are we doing here lets go"

Rika said while dashing off to pretty top

"She's the same as always"

Miki just sigh

At Pretty Top

"Mama what s the announcement?"

Rika asked Rizumu

"And why are they here?"

Rika said pointing at Dan,Hiro and Ritsuki with a new boy with brown hair

"Youll know soon enough"

"Mom what are we doing here on our day off"

Miki asked Mion

"Miki wait for the president to make it"

Aina just sighed and waited for Shachou to appear with her friends

Then Shachou finally arrived and and everyone was itching to know the announcement

"Shachou whats the announcement tell us now"

"Alright calm down you Girls"

"Miki,Aina,Rika you three are the next generation of MARs"

"What! Us!"

"Yes as I told you Miki here is the letter M and youll be making your debut as MARs next Saturday in front of the prism stone store"

"What! This Saturday!"

"But we haven't even practiced enough"

"Not a problem we already advised a schedule"

Shachou took out a paper

"Aina is going to design the clothes and pick them for each of you"

Aina's eyes sparkled

"Rika your going to come up with some dance steps along with Aina and Miki"

Rika jumped happily

"Alright!"

"And Miki teach these two to sing you three are having your latest singles on CDs so make sure you come up some lyrics after then" (their songs are the same as the previous MARs but totally different singers)

"That's it for us but what about them Shachou"

Miki said pointing at the boys

"You 4 are going to debut also as a group"

"The name is Blue Flames"

"But first would you want to introduced yourself"

Shachou pointed at the brown haired boy

He stood up and said

"im Ryuuji Katanashi nice to meet you everyone"

"Alright now girls to boys start introducing yourselves"

"Miki Takamine"

"Aina Harune"

"Rika Amamiya"

"Dan Tatsumaki"

"Kyousuke Hiro"

"Ritsuki Amamiya"

"Alright now that's taken care of you guys need to practice and I expect you all to get along well"

"Hai!"

Everyone said as they left the room to the dancing room

"Shachou are they really ready?" Aira asked

"Of course"

What will happen in the dancing room find out next chapter

Hi guys so I decided to write a second generation hope you enjoyed it


End file.
